ignatiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Entropy Control
Description A character with this suite of abilities is the master of the forces of entropy that are always at work in the universe. His quantum consciousness is able to tap into, summon, and manipulate entropy the same way other novas play with fire or ice. As with Elemental Anima and Mastery, this power provides several techniques. A nova may learn and freely use one technique per dot in the power; they may attempt other techniques, but they must pay double quantum points at a difficulty penalty of one to use these alternative techniques. Gameplay Rules Level: 3 Quantum Minimum: 4 Dice Pool: '''Intelligence + Entropy Control '''Range: Variable Area: 'Variable '''Effect: '''Character can control and manipulate entropic forces. '''Multiple actions: '''Yes Techniques 'Bioentropy Storm : Dice Pool: Dexterity + Entropy Control : Range: (Quantum + power rating) x 10 meters : Area: (Quantum + power rating) x 5 meters : Duration: Instant : The nova can create a field in which entropic effects pertaining to living creatures run riot. The victims age, suffer spontaneous injuries and experience other biological breakdowns. The nova rolls Dexterity + Entropy Controll in an opposed contest against the victims' stamina; each net success inflicts one health leavel of lethal damage. Victims cannot soak this damage unless they have the Hardbody Mega-Stamina enhancement. 'Breakdown' Dice Pool: Intelligence + Entropy Control Range: (Quantum + power rating) x 10 meters Area: N/A Duration: Special The nova can cause any machine, device, or similar object to stop functioning as some part of it breaks, wears out, or loses power. This power's effects are permanent until someone repairs the device, provides it with more power, or whatever is appropriate. To use Breakdown, the nova rolls Intelligence + Entropy Control in an opposed action against the device's "Stamina". The Storyteller should determine the device's Stamina rating for these purposes. The more complex or technologically advanced a machine is, the lower its Stamina it's hard to use Breakdown on a simple object or one with few moving parts, but the more complicated a device becomes, the more opportunities there are for entropy to gain a foothold. 'Entropic Shield' Dice Pool: Stamina + Entropy Control Range: Self Area: N/A Duration: Maintenance The character surrounds themselves with a field of entropic energy. This field heightens the entropic reactions within any incoming attack (especially those based on physical objects, such as bullets), thus disrupting and weakening them. Each success achieved on a Stamina + Entropy Control roll grants the character an extra soak against bashing and lethal damage. Hower this extra soak does not apply to attacks by living matter, such as fists or animals. 'Probability Corruption' Dice Pool: Dexterity + Entropy Control Range: (Quantum + power rating) x 10 meters Area: (Quantum + power rating) x 5 meters Duration: Instant This technique allows a nova to cause the forces of entropy to overwhelm a single target, making more likely that they will fail disastrously. To use it, the nova rolls Entropy Control. Each success achieved results in a loss of one die (or one automatic success) for all rolls made by the target. Additionally, the target will botch a roll if they roll no successes and any die comes up 1 or 2. These negative effects last as long as the nova pays quantum points to keep the entropic forces focused on the victim. Extras for Entropy Control: None Category:Quantum Powers Category:Power Level 3